They Come on White Horses
by bluebunny28
Summary: Sequel to Knights. Can Loki prove himself to be the white knight he was to Isabelle? When sent to stay with the Avengers, he gets his chance.
1. Chapter 1

They Come on White Horses: Chapter 1

Requested by: NoVacancyMind and many wonderful others  
Sequel to Knights.

**To those who have been following my other stories, this is what I have been working on over my spring break. I always suggest you read the first story before going to the sequel and that is not going to change now. Read Knights first, then come back here.**

**This story will contain one of my favorite fanfiction elements: kid!Avengers. The heroes did not have kids, but may or may not have been turned into them. You'll have to wait and see ;)**

**Please enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Never will. So sad.**

**Warnings: None! Let me tell you, that is a first for me.**

**...Continued**

"Even though your mind and will were not your own during your invasion of Midgard, you have yet to pay for your crimes committed on Asgard. Most people of our land do not know of what you have done here, and those that do know only of your attacking Jotunheim. They see you as a hero. However, I and the council do not. Therefore, you will be sent to Midgard with Thor and pay your dues however _they_ see fit. Perhaps they will change you as they did Thor. I will send you off tomorrow at dawn." Odin slammed his spear down on the floor to finalize his decision then simply walked away. Loki was left feeling like a leftover piece of garbage thrown out the window. The All-Father didn't even take the time to look at him or give him any semblance of a trial before condemning him.

Heimdall had predictably, not told Odin, but instead the All-Father had been informed by his two ravens. They told him everything, and yet he still stood by and watched the whole thing unfold, not lifting a finger to stop any of it. The violence and rage on Midgard might not have been his, but the anger Loki felt towards Odin was very real and very much his own.

Loki snarled behind his muzzle as Thor appeared beside him. The crown prince took charge of the prisoner and led him to his chambers. Frigga had pleaded for Loki to not be sent to the dungeons for even the one night, and Odin, to get all of it over with, compromised. So Loki was now forced to bunk with his brother as they had not done since they were children.

"Brother, this is a good thing. It is better than being sentenced to centuries in the dungeons, is it not?" Loki continued to stare ahead and ignore Thor. How could the oaf still think of him as a brother? He was a monster after all, one the crown prince was raised believing he would annihilate. Surely the All-Father had been quick to stave off Thor mourning for a lost brother by telling him said brother was a frost giant.

But, for now, all he could do was glare. The muzzle was placed on him again as soon as he and Thor arrived, and the chains were modified to block most of his magic. They had been led directly to the private throne room, where Odin had been waiting for them. The old man barely spared Loki a glance before passing judgement. Loki had not even seen a glimpse of his mother before he was promptly shuffled along beside his brother.

Thor pushed open the doors to his chambers and walked on in as though he was not leading his bound and gagged little brother in behind him. Loki rolled his eyes, and followed him, not like he had a choice in the matter. As soon as the doors closed, Thor began stripping his armor. He draped his cape over a random chair, and left the rest on the floor. Loki sneered at the mess his brother's room was. Mjolnir ended up on a desk strewn with important documents, Loki was certain Thor had yet to even glance at. Only when Thor was in his underclothes did he turn his attention to his brother.

Loki looked tired, well, more along the lines of exhausted. Thor doubted he had slept well in the past year, or eaten well for that matter. His younger brother was more gaunt and pale than Thor had ever seen him. He had always been skinnier and more lean than Thor, but he had a healthy color to his cheeks and his eyes had shone brighter. Now, they were a dull, moss green that only showed a worn anger and annoyance. Thor approached him confidently. Showing concern for Loki, he knew, would be harshly spat back in his face at the moment.

The first thing Thor did was remove the muzzle. He did not miss the relief on Loki's face when the device was unlatched. Loki took a deep breath through his mouth and some tension seeped from his shoulders.

"I wanted to punch the guard that insisted on replacing this onto you." Loki rolled his eyes once more.

"Ever the violent one, Thor," he rasped. Thor frowned and turned to fetch something. He returned with a glass of water, which Loki eyed suspiciously. It was Thor's turn to roll his eyes.

"Do you honestly think I would poison you, Brother? It is simply water." Loki sneered at him and took the glass.

"Don't call me that." Thor sighed and once Loki finished gulping down the water, led him to a cushioned chair.

"Wait here."

"I am not a mongrel," Loki called as Thor turned away. When Thor came back, however, Loki was a bit more wary. In the thunderer's hands were two intricate bracelets and a key. Loki pulled his hands back when Thor sat down and reached for them. Thor looked him in the eye, then held one of the bracelets up for Loki to get a better look.

"Mother had these made. They work in a similar way as your current chains, but they will allow you to perform magic in defense of yourself or others. She fought hard with Father to allow you this privilege. I would take it if I were you." Loki seemed to contemplate the matter for a few minutes longer, though Thor knew it was just to keep him waiting. His brother had made up his mind the moment, he mentioned they were from the All-Mother. Loki nodded sharply and allowed Thor to remove one manacle, before replacing it with one of the bracelets. He did the same with Loki's other wrist, and gave Loki a small smile when he stretched his arms out.

Loki felt lighter. His magic was still denied him, but not as crudely as with the chains. He would not admit it, but he was...grateful to Frigga for her kindness. Sometimes he indulged himself in allowing himself to still think of her as his mother.

Thor stood then and laid the chains and key on a nearby table.

"Come, Brother. I know you are tired, do not deny it, and I am as well. We should get a good rest before Father sends us to Midgard tomorrow." Loki raised a brow when Thor hauled him up and over to the bed with him.

"You expect me to share a bed with you? We are not children. What would stop me from slitting your throat in the middle of the night?" Thor didn't answer him, but instead pulled him down next to him and wrapped his arms tightly around him. Loki rolled his eyes and snarled.

"Thor, release me." Thor chuckled and tightened his grip momentarily before falling asleep. Loki squirmed hoping to bother Thor into letting him go. He would rather sleep on the floor than with his brother, _No. Thor,_ as though they were but five centuries old. His efforts were in vain, however, and he finally gave in.

He fell asleep to the gentle rumble of Thor's snoring and the safe feeling of being in his big brother's arms.

* * *

**Just a little tidbit to get started. So you know, I update every Saturday, no specific time. (I'm not that good!) Alas, next Saturday I will be unable to update, but after that things should be back on schedule. At least until life decides to interrupt again ;)**

**Ciao for now! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

They Come on White Horses: Chapter 2

Requested by: NoVacancyMind and many wonderful others  
Sequel to Knights.

**It was great hearing the wonderful feedback you guys had for me! Oh, by the way, I'm Back! This means you get an update. I really hate it when I can't ****update as I usually do, every Saturday. But being a senior in high school means I have a lot of crap that I need to do...all the time. -_- However you should have me for a little while now. :)**

**Please enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Never will. So sad.**

**Warnings: None! Let me tell you, that is a first for me.**

**So Much Fun**

Dawn broke, and with it Loki's first peace of mind in a year. He was still trapped by Thor's arms, so he watched the sun rise through a far window. This would be the day he returned to Midgard. Wouldn't the mortals be thrilled that he would see them only a day after they had departed? Loki smirked a bit at what their expressions would be. Maybe he would finally make the Man of Fury blow that throbbing vein on the side of his head. Yes, that sounded like a good idea.

Thor began to stir, nearly rolling entirely upon Loki and crushing him. That was quite enough, thank you. Loki pursed his lips and wacked at Thor's arm and shoulder in an attempt to wake him.

"Thor, I cannot breathe! Get off of me you damn oaf." He kept at it for a good five minutes before the giant lug started to wake. He snorted and snuffled before raising his head and grinning blearily at his brother.

"Good morrow, Brother. Sleep well?" Loki knew for a fact the man was laughing at him and growled in return.

"Not with how you have the desire to crush me in said sleep. Now. Get. Off." Thor chuckled again, before finally relieving his brother of his 'crushing' weight. They both stood from the bed and Loki stared out the window as Thor dressed.

"I won't come back." Thor frowned at that and turned to Loki.

"What are you saying, Brother? Of course you will. This banishment is only temporary, Loki. You will fix things on Midgard, and then you will return to your rightful place in Asgard." Loki shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"No, Thor. Even if I somehow complete my sentence and am permitted back into Asgard, it won't be the same. I have forfeited my place in this realm and...and this family. I can't come back." Thor came up behind him and clapped a hand on his brother's shoulder and squeezed.

"If you keep thinking like that, then you will surely not. I have faith in you. You are the man that saved a little girl in the midst of a war. That man was my brother. I know you can fix this. It will be difficult, but you were never one to back down from a challenge." A knock cut off anything Loki would have said in reply.

"My Prince, the All-Father sends for you to bring the prisoner to the throne room immediately." Thor patted Loki's shoulder one last time before leading him to the doors. They were immediately flanked by guards when they entered the hallway. Thor growled when one stepped up with another muzzle to put on Loki.

"Orders of the All-Father." Thor looked the guard up and down, then realized he recognized him. This guard had been particularly happy when the news was spread that Loki had fallen from the Bifrost. It was no secret that Loki was difficult in his youth and sometimes the guards received the brunt of his mischief. However, this specific guard seemed to have a personal vendetta against Loki.

"I highly doubt that is true, otherwise Odin would not have given me permission to remove such a thing from him last night." The guard had the audacity to snarl and step closer to Loki.

"You cannot disobey the All-Father in this, My Prince. The prisoner should not be coddled simply because he is your _brother_." He spat the last word as if it were venom, a stain upon the royal family to have Loki considered a part of it. Loki raised a brow at the guard, then smirked when he saw Thor's face. Not a moment later, the guard was out cold on the freshly polished floor, muzzle clanging to the ground beside him. Thor glared at the other guards that stood around them, and Loki barked out a laugh.

"If anyone else has anything more to say against the House of Odin, you can hold your peace or speak your mind now." When no one said anything, Thor nodded, stepped over the downed guard and led his brother on.

As they walked, Loki observed that they were the only people around, not a servant in sight. Odin must have sent them away so as to not run the rumor mill upon seeing one of his sons leading the other in the midst of armed guard. Loki rolled his eyes, because since when did Odin care what the servants thought about them what with how Thor (especially Thor) and he had acted in their younger years.

Loki wasn't nervous or anxious or anything of the sort. If anything he was a bit bored and slightly curious as to how the Midgardians would react to seeing him again. He was the epitome of calm, that is, until he and Thor turned the corner and there was his mother standing outside the throne room doors. She looked towards them immediately, and ran forward. Loki stepped back, not wanting to see Frigga embracing Thor and wishing him luck on his journey. Therefore, he was startled when he was suddenly enveloped in his mother's arms. Because he would be lying to himself if he ever said that she was not his mother.

She pulled back, and Loki saw his reflection in the tears in her eyes.

"Loki, my dear boy, to have you in my arms and then pulled away again so soon is cruel." That was one of the few moments that Loki was ever without words. He had thought...surely she didn't still...the doors to the throne room were then thrown open. It was time to leave, but for the first time in a long time, Loki didn't want to. He looked back down at his mother, scrapped together enough false bravado to give her a confident smile then pulled out of her embrace.

Odin's grim face met them. Seeing Loki without a gag or chains, the All-Father raised a brow at Thor, but did not say anything. Loki almost dared him to. If he did, all Loki would have to do is call Frigga in to join them. The All-Father gave no words of wisdom or warning. He lifted Gungir, placed a hand on the Tesseract and once the butt of his staff met the floor, the brothers were shot straight down, to Earth.

* * *

"Are you going to tell us why you are ruining my day off, Nickie, or are you going to start playing charades?" Fury clenched his jaw and rolled his eye. He had called a meeting with the team and had been stalling them for a good thirty minutes. The Director decided he would wait for their two guests to arrive before he explained inter-realm traveling ravens and returning war criminals and way too much mind altering crap to the increasingly irritated and impatient Avengers. Even Rogers was starting to get ticked off. They had saved the world, three days ago. Normally, Nick Fury would have cut communication with them to allow them some recharge time, but it appears the universe doesn't like giving vacation time. Seeing Bruce's jaw twitch for the third time, Fury scraped his plan of waiting and decided to start on a debrief.

"I would rather not be here either, Mr. Stark, but it seems Asgard makes up their mind on things pretty quick." Clint crossed his arms over his chest, growing tense.

"You better be here to tell us they executed him the moment he set foot back up there." Fury sighed and hung his head. He was about to tell them about the negotiations he had, when Jarvis interrupted.

"_Excuse me, Director Fury, but I am picking up a growing energy signature very close to where you are standing. I suggest you move approximately five feet to your left."_ Fury didn't hesitate, and the moment he was in the new spot, a bright beam hit the floor. Most of the team were standing when the smoke cleared, literally, and had their weapons at the ready. Bruce and Tony being the exceptions.

"Oh, hell no!" Clint yelled.

Tony started laughing his head off, while Bruce sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Thor stood with his hand clasped tightly around Loki's upper arm. The trickster was smiling from ear to ear. Loki leaned close to Thor as if he were about to share a secret, but told it loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Thor, I don't think your friends like me very much." That set Tony off laughing again, at least until Steve, Fury and Natasha glared at him, and lets be honest. It was only Natasha that got him to stop. The Captain looked between Fury and their...guests.

"Would someone care to explain all of this? We thought Loki was going off planet, and _staying_ off planet." Fury nodded and took his spot back near the end of the table.

"Yes, well the All-Father of Asgard sent some birds to have a conference and discuss some things with me. In exchange for a peaceful alliance with Asgard, we will be taking care of Loki's punishment." Clint sneered at Loki, while the man simply smirked back.

"So what are you waiting for? Aren't you going to lock in him some deep, dark hole somewhere where no one's ever going to find him, or are you going to let me take a crack at him first?" _Superheroes and their assumptions_. Nick was getting a little tired of it.

"Neither. I've decided that Loki's knowledge of magic could be very valuable in building up shields against it, and there is also the matter of another alien race that decided to help him invade. Beyond that, I don't care what you do with him. Just make sure he's still breathing when you decide you're done with him." Tony's eyes lit up at the prospect of getting to study magic, while Bruce's brows furrowed.

"I thought we determined that Loki had been controlled just like Clint?" They all heard Clint's growl of 'Yeah, right.' but all elected to ignore it.

"This is true. My real brother would never have done such things, but the All-Father deemed it a more...productive punishment for what he has done on Asgard to help you here on Midgard. Loki is truly good at heart if very mischievous. He will be a great asset I assure you. I have not brought my brother back here to be tortured Man of Fury. He is here to redeem himself in your eyes and help fix what he has broken." Thor was very passionate in his little speech, while Loki just rolled his eyes.

"Where do you plan on keeping him?" Steve had his arms crossed over his broad chest and kept a careful eye on the unchained trickster. Fury put his hands behind his back and smirked.

"That's a good question. He will be staying with all of you as you are all going to live here in Stark Tower." Tony stopped laughing.

"Wait a minute! I'm not having an unbound Rock of Ages wandering around my tower, that he _threw me out of_ yesterday. I haven't even fixed the indent he left in my floor yet." Fury then glanced over at Thor and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, about that. I thought your Daddy and I agreed Loki would be 'well restrained' while he visits?" Thor nodded and lifted up Loki's arm as if he were a rag doll.

"Yes, my mother had these built for him. They only allow him to perform magic in defense of himself or others, without completely draining and oppressing him as the previous bindings did." Clint scoffed.

"And what's to stop him from slitting our throats in the middle of the night with a good old fashioned kitchen knife?" Loki smiled big at Hawkeye.

"Why your charming personality of course." Tony snorted at that and jabbed Bruce in the ribs with his elbow. Bruce smirked slightly, but not at Loki's jab at Clint. He saw Loki tense when Tony jabbed him.

"Oh I think Loki will behave himself since he'll be sharing a roof with the Hulk. Won't you, Loki?" Loki scowled at the doctor for pointing out the chink in his armor. Thor patted Loki on the back, nearly sending the man flying into the table. He was still a bit tender from that part of the battle.

"My brother will behave. He is back to his old self, mostly. You have nothing to fear from him." Loki turned his scowl and now a glare at Thor for making him sound weak. Fury smiled and started walking towards the door.

"Well, good. Now that that's all settled, have fun kiddos. Don't kill each other." The elevator doors 'dinged' shut, leaving the team, plus villain on their own. Natasha surprised everyone by making the first move. She walked past all of them and stopped right in front of the trickster. His eyebrow was raised in both curiosity and amusement. She stared at him for a few moments, in which no one breathed, but Tony was making bets with himself in his head. Finally, she seemed to find what she was looking for, and put out her hand.

"Natasha Romanoff." Loki smirked, took her hand and brought it to his mouth, placing a gentle kiss on the back of her hand.

"Loki, God of Mischief." Clint was beet red with anger, while Tony was paying himself twenty bucks. The super spy took her hand back and nodded, stepping away to watch who would be next.

Big surprise it was Steve. The man tried to smooth away any unhappy lines from his face and to remain neutral as he offered his hand to shake.

"Steve Rogers. Nice to meet the actual you." Loki shook the man's hand, pleased to find it as strong as he looked and a hint of a threat in the squeeze. The man was wise not to immediately trust.

"Yes. I must say I am fascinated by the affects of the serum that turned you into Captain America. Perhaps you wouldn't mind answering a few questions..." Steve seemed flustered at that, unsure whether he should really give out that kind of information. Besides there wasn't much he could tell about the serum itself, only the effect it had on himself. Loki was honestly quite curious but was interrupted when Tony popped up, dragging Bruce along with him.

"I don't shake hands unless I know I'll like you. But we've technically already met, so let's skip the formalities. Since you're gonna be staying with us here, I think you need to hang with Brucie and me in the lab. There are a bunch of tests we want to run and demonstrations are always fun-" Loki raised a brow at the babbling man.

"I think you should at least take me to dinner first." Tony stopped mid stream then barked out a laugh. He winked at Loki once he caught his breath.

"Well, I don't know about your parents, but mine require I be back by curfew," he replied cheekily in Steve's direction. The Captain rolled his eyes, knowing now he would be getting inappropriate teasing from two people. As if one wasn't bad enough. Clint rolled his eyes and somehow managed to scowl deeper.

"You really think it's a good idea to let _him_ anywhere near something that could be used against us?" Tony snorts while Loki smirks again, _damn him._

"If that's what you think, then I'll get right on that nice padded room without windows or even a door. Oh and no toilet, because heaven forbid, he could beat one of us to death with the toilet seat."

"Tony." Steve already knew it was going to be a very long day.

"Sounds good to me." Thor glared at Hawkeye, not liking the man's hostility towards his brother, even if the thunderer understood.

"My brother was the face a great evil used to harm you and your planet. It was not his own choice. He would never do such a thing, and I would appreciate it if you did not talk of my brother as if he were a monster." Loki crossed his arms and arched a brow at Thor.

"You do know this monster is standing directly beside you and can hear every word you are saying, correct?" Thor turned and smiled at his brother, patting him on the shoulder.

"Of course, Brother. I was simply correcting Clinton's view of you." Loki rolled his eyes.

"I am not a maiden whose honor needs to be protected, Thor. Mr. Stark perhaps we can move our discussion to your lab now?" Tony clapped his hands together and led the way, dragging poor Bruce behind him.

"We are going to have so much fun!"

* * *

**I got a new laptop and that means I don't have to spend an extra half hour re-editing my stories when i copy and paste them! :) I luv it.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. In my previous Avengers stories, I had Hawkeye eventually like Loki and become protective. However, this time I wanted to try something ****different. ;p**

**Please review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

They Come on White Horses: Chapter 3

Requested by: NoVacancyMind and many wonderful others  
Sequel to Knights.

**This is where things get interesting ;)**

**Please enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Never will. So sad.**

**Warnings: None! Let me tell you, that is a first for me.**

**Unexpected Consequences**

The next few days were…..tense. Loki spent most of his time with Bruce and Tony in the lab. Well, Loki stayed closer to Tony, and kept at least ten feet between himself and Bruce at all times.

Their time was spent mostly talking theory on Loki's part. It took a while for Loki to convince Tony that he was unable to do magic, unless it was in defense of himself or others. Bruce was the one who talked Tony down from tackling Loki or shooting at him to see what would happen, when he had finished examining the bracelets his mother had had made for him. Loki would not admit it, but he was grateful to be spared that bit of insanity that went on in that man's head. Tony was fascinating and quite a bit like himself, though Loki was not sure such a thing would be taken as a compliment. Bruce was….still someone to be wary of, but was a quiet intelligence, humble and with a perfectly timed dry humor. So needless to say, Loki was on amiable terms with both Stark and Banner.

Everyone else was a different story. Thor watched him like a hawk, though that could be said of everyone. He couldn't help the fear that gripped him every so often that he would turn his back and his brother would not be himself again. Loki had a hard time of it shaking that shadow.

Steve was tolerant. He was polite, tried to include him in conversations, but that was it. It is not easy to forgive your enemy of what he did, even when you know that he was just as much a victim as you were. Still, he fought against that face. That mouth spewed out indecent slurs and twisted promises reminiscent of Germany. Those eyes….used to be blue. Loki would catch Steve staring every once and a while. He would be reading during one of his breaks from the crazed inventor and find himself the subject of the super-soldier's scrutiny. The man would then shake his head, smile sheepishly and turn away.

Natasha was curious. She would never offer him more than an eyebrow quirk, but she didn't glare or clean her guns around him. Loki knew from when she shook his hand first, that he had met someone worthy as an opponent. He was sure if he told her, that would get him a smirk. Or perhaps an offer for battle? Things to keep in mind.

Clint wanted to kill him. That much was obvious. The man did nothing _but_ glare at him. He could be laughing at something Steve or Natasha said, then as soon as he caught sight of Loki, he would snarl and leave if Loki did not leave first. The trickster made it a point of never doing so. Thor also kept a close eye on the archer, doubting the man's self-control when it came to his brother. Thor would just pray to Valhalla that Loki did not find it amusing to provoke the agent.

At present, Loki had been in the Avengers Tower for a week, and the heroes were getting a well deserved vacation from crazies. Even SHEILD wasn't calling with paperwork. All in all, it wasn't too bad. At least no one was dead yet.  
However, all good things must come to an end. Tony had become absorbed in a project where he tried to create something similar to the bracelets on Loki's wrists. Loki and Bruce's main goal: don't let him blow anything up. It had been going well, well enough that when Tony passed out in the lab after a seventy-two hour invention high, Loki felt it would be safe enough for him to get Bruce and himself some coffee. His brother was right about one thing. The Midgardians made a very good brew.

Bruce was working on one of his own projects one table over from Tony's and waved him off. Loki left and went up a few floors to the main kitchen. He was surprised at first to see no one else in the common area, but when he saw the glowing clock say it was 2:46 in the morning, he understood a bit better. Deciding to take a breather, he sat down in one of the bar stools and laid his head on his crossed arms. During his time with Tony and Bruce, though telling them he could not do magic, he had still been attempting it. He would not admit it, but the effort was exhausting.

He had had his head down for only a few moments, when a sense of foreboding came over him. Loki stood and went to make coffee.

"Jarvis, is everything going alright in the lab?" It had taken Loki considerably less time to get used to the voice in the ceiling than the others. The concept made sense, and Loki nearly praised Stark for his ability to create such an adaptable and completely artificial intelligence without the aid or knowledge of magic. The British voice answered him promptly.

"_Everything appears to be 'normal' as of right now, Mr. Loki. Sir is sleeping in his chair as before and Dr. Banner-" _Jarvis cut off mid sentence. Loki tensed. He started to walk towards the door.

"What is it, Jarvis?" Loki heard it before Jarvis even answered. A loud explosion echoed up the stair well. As he ran he heard the others coming up behind him.

"Loki, what was that?!" The Captain was the closest and was almost at pace with the trickster.

"Stark….lab….no idea." They reached the doors to the lab, and Loki felt a strange sensation in his chest. He wouldn't find out until much later that it was worry. The glass doors were obscured by smoke, and a red light pulsed inside.

"_I cannot sense Dr. Banner or Mr. Stark. They were inside at the time of the explosion, but now my scanners are not reading their signatures. There are, however, two living beings in the lab." _The others had caught up to them, but Loki paid them no heed. He threw his hands up in frustration.

"Well, then open the doors!" There was a slight pause, but the doors did not budge.

"_This is an emergency safety protocol, Mr. Loki. I cannot override it without proper authorization from Mr. Stark-" _Loki growled at the voice in the ceiling. Then he coughed, rolled his head around and said,

"Jarvis, override safety procedures alpha-delta-four-six-seven-three-seven." The Avengers behind him, save Thor, were shocked at the identical voice of Tony Stark coming from Loki's mouth. Jarvis hesitated again. The voice was a ninety-eight percent match to Tony Stark, but it was obviously not Mr. Stark. However, his artificial feelings for his creator made him ignore those small details and accept the protocol override.

_"Certainly, Sir. I suggest great caution, as I am still unaware as to what caused to explosion."_ Loki barely had time to feel triumph before rushing through the open lab doors. The smoke was very heavy, but with little smell, which in and of itself could be dangerous. They all took great care with their steps, Loki in the lead. It was hard to make things out with all of the smoke, but the occasional red flashes outlined everything every couple seconds. They stayed as quiet as possible, listening for signs that Tony and Bruce were okay. _There_. About five feet to his right and forward was what sounded like breathing.

Loki immediately turned in that direction, but didn't rush, that is…until he heard a small whimper come from that same direction. He was there in a matter of moments, and what he saw caused him to stop dead in his tracks.

Loki shook himself out of his shock and held his hands out clearly at his sides.

"Jarvis, clear the smoke and return to standard lighting, please." He kept his voice soft and as non-threatening as possible. His requests were met immediately, and he was able to see the two figures more clearly. Surrounded by a pool of clothing, there sat two small boys. The shirts they wore were sliding down there shoulders, and just barely hanging on. Both had shaggy brown hair and scared brown eyes. One, with a pair of glasses laying sprawled near him, was holding the other smaller boy to him. Both boys seemed scared, but the one seemed determined to not show it, if only for the smaller one's sake. Said boy whipped his head up when Loki approached and tightened his grip on the smaller one. Neither boy could be older than six. Loki got about a foot away from them and stopped, crouching down to be at their level.

"Loki, brother, is that-!" Loki ground his teeth as Thor's booming voice caused the boys to tremble.

"Yes, Thor. I believe so. Now hush." The one boy kept his eyes locked on Loki at all times while the other hid his face in his shirt. Loki wanted that. It meant that he wasn't seeing the rest of the team surround them and overwhelm him.

"Hello, little ones. I must introduce my self. My name is Loki, and what pray tell are your names?" The kid eyed him with great suspicion in his eyes, but finally determined it safe to answer.

"Bruce. Banner." It was a soft whisper, almost inaudible. There were a couple of gasps and a rather loud 'No sh-!' promptly cut off by an equally loud smack upside the head. Apparently spurred on by Bruce's answer, the smaller boy peeked out from his hiding spot in Bruce's chest.

"I'm Tony Stark. Are you a good guy?" There was a snort from behind him, which he duly ignored. Instead he nodded.

"You could say that, in a way I am a good guy. Depends on your perspective." Tony seemed to accept this answer and nodded.

"That's good. Where…..where are we?"

The team behind Loki was bickering. What do you do when two of your teammates have been turned into children? Well, the trickster decided to leave them to their arguing while he dealt with the…children. He leaned forward and whispered conspiratorially.

"Well, we are in a tower that reaches higher than the clouds. An entire team of heroes lives here." Tony was getting excited, while Bruce kept a protective hold of him.

"Really?" The boy was grinning broadly. "Superheroes!?" Loki nodded, a friendly smile on his face.

"Yes. Though they can seem a bit grumpy sometimes," he said as he pointedly peeked over his shoulder. The group behind him quieted and stared. Thor looked confused, Clint angry (though when was he anything but), Natasha curious (again…), and Steve a little scared. Loki raised an eyebrow at them and looked pointedly at the children before back at them. Tony was looking eagerly at them, but Bruce looked spooked and had an even tighter hold of Tony. Loki turned back around to them and smiled.

"I have a feeling that you two are hungry. Come with me, and we'll get you something to eat." Tony nodded and pushed Bruce's arms off of him. He stood and the shirt fell completely off of him, leaving him in nothing but his birthday suit.

"And maybe some new clothes."

* * *

**Now it gets fun! I can't wait to get into Tony and Bruce as children. It will be super fun, I am sure. **

**Please review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

They Come on White Horses: Chapter 4

Requested by: NoVacancyMind and many wonderful others  
Sequel to Knights.

**Graduation is so close! I can almost taste it! And yet AP tests are in between me and it...Only Fanfiction can brighten my day! **

**Please enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Never will. So sad.**

**Warnings: None! Let me tell you, that is a first for me.**

**Not What He Imagined**

Loki was currently sitting at the kitchen table with Tony and Bruce. The boys were wearing some improvised clothing, curtesy of Natasha and Steve. Normally, Loki could have magicked the two some suitable attire, but that was obviously out of the question. Instead the two Avengers were adept with needle and thread. Once they had finished the team reluctantly left the two boys with Loki, while they went to talk to Director Fury about what had happened. So, now Tony and Bruce were covered and were currently waiting peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Tony was eating like his life depended on it, while Bruce was being considerably more neat about the whole thing.

"Anthony, slow down or you will upset your stomach." Tony frowned and did slow his pace, if only a little.

"You have a funny accent like Jarvis." Loki raised an eyebrow at the young boy. He had been able to gather that Tony and Bruce were reduced to the ages of four and six, respectively. Neither of them appeared to have any memories of their life before the accident in the lab. However, they seemed to know each other. It seemed only their friendship survived the transformation. That being said, how did the young Stark know Jarvis?

"Oh? And who is Jarvis, Anthony?" Tony's eyes got wide and excited, and he smiled a very sticky smile.

"Jarvis is my best friend in the whole world! He takes care of me and cooks for me and cleans my room and makes me feel better when Daddy gets mad." Well, that was certainly unexpected. Jarvis, the AI Tony had created, was named after a real person.

_"Thank you, Sir."_ Tony and Bruce both jumped, Bruce nearly crushing his sandwich in his hands.

"Jarvis! Where are you?" Tony appeared very confused. Bruce had yet to say a word, beyond a polite and subdued thank you when appropriate, and was now suspiciously eyeing Loki as if he had played a joke on them.

"_Unfortunately, Young Sir, the man you created me after no longer works here. I am an artificial intelligence created by yourself, to monitor most areas of your life and give advice as well as companionship. You could say I live _in_ the tower." _ Tony seemed upset for a few moments, but continued to ask questions.

"So, my Jarvis isn't here any more, so I made you?" Loki's heart nearly broke at the sadness in the boy's voice. From what Loki had gathered of his few days in the company of the inventor, the man had severe trust issues and always seemed to expect someone to up and leave him. If he had to hazard a guess, this might have been where it started.

_"….Yes, Sir."_ Even Jarvis was 'affected'. But Tony bounced back quickly as children are oft to do, and went back to eating his sandwich.

"Hm." The boy didn't look at the ceiling much after that. When Bruce was finished, he slid off of his seat to take his plate to the sink. Loki stood then as well.

"I can take that for you young man. I'm not sure you can reach the sink." Bruce froze and gave Loki a very scrutinizing stare. Finally, he nodded and handed the plate over, surprise lighting his face when Loki said, 'Thank you.' Tony had just finished his third sandwich (the boy could eat considering his days without food as an adult) when the elevator dinged.

The boys looked up, equally fascinated and wary of the group they had seen before. Steve stopped the team not far from the table and looked to Loki to see if it was alright for them to talk to the kids. Loki smirked at the Captain's unease, but stood and smiled to the boys.

"Tony, Bruce, these are some people you should meet. These are those heroes I mentioned earlier, remember?" They both nodded, and Tony seemed to be vibrating with anticipation. Steve stepped forward to introduce them.

"Hello, Tony and Bruce. My name is Steve Rodgers. These are my friends and teammates, Clint Barton: Hawkeye. Natasha Romanoff: Black Widow. And Thor, the Norse God of Thunder." Bruce was looking over all of the heroes with curiosity, but Tony only had eyes for Steve.

"Your name is Steve?!" The Captain's brow furrowed at how excited the child was at his name.

"Yes. Yes it is." Tony was getting closer and closer to Steve, so the man knelt down to be at the same level.

"Like Captain America?!" Steve smiled and nodded.

"Yes. I am Captain America." Tony froze…then screamed a high pitched, piercing scream and threw himself at the poor Captain. The man had just enough time to open his arms and ensure they didn't end up on the floor.

"Captain America! Captain America! My dad talks about you all the time! He's always looking for you! But I found you! He'll be so happy!" All of the Avengers, save Natasha, were surprised at Tony's reaction. Never in his adult life, had Tony shown anything but hostility and eventually camaraderie with the Captain. And now, he was going full on fanboy. Clint would have found it as funny as Thor and the others did had he not been too busy glaring at Loki.

They were all shocked however, when Bruce quickly pulled Tony back, away from Steve.

"Hey! Wh-" Bruce put Tony behind him and stood tall, a little protector.

"We don't know them, Tony. We can't just trust them."

"But it's Captain America! He's a superhero!" Tony looked devastated, and there was a flash of regret in Bruce's eyes, but he didn't back down.

"We can't trust them." Loki was surprised at the amount of defensiveness in the six year old's stance and voice. He was just waiting for an attack. It was quite unlike the man Loki knew. However, he recognized the signs in the child. So, he motioned the team back and sat cross-legged in front of the two boys. He knew of a gesture of trust between Midgardian children, and he prayed it worked for de-aged geniuses.

"Well, Bruce, I see there is only one thing left to do." Loki stuck out his pinky in invitation. "I, Loki, God of Mischief, promise with my little finger that no one here wishes to harm you or Anthony. You can trust me on this." Bruce looked as if he were waiting for Loki's pinky to turn into a snake and bite him; which Loki could do, however he felt that would be inappropriate and counterproductive.

"You pinky promise?" Again the boy seemed very hesitant. _Ah, so that is what it is called._ So, Loki nodded and looked Bruce straight in the eye.

"Yes. I pinky promise." Loki could see the gears turning in Bruce's head, until finally, the boy reached out and hooked his pinky around Loki's. The boy nodded gravely.

"Alright." Tony squealed in joy as Bruce let him out to attack Steven once again. Bruce did not pull Tony away again while the rest of the team (read: Thor and Natasha) introduced themselves. Loki could tell right away that Bruce would be a hard one to make smile. As he watched how the two boys interacted and compared it to what he knew of them as adults, Loki could not help but think this was the Norn's way of giving a second chance.

The two men would get another shot at childhood (hopefully not the whole thing), with a team, or family in essence, to make it right.

Tony was happy and nearly buzzing with excitement as he met the other Avengers, but kept a tight grip of Steve the entire time. He loved Thor's enthusiasm and complimented Natasha's hair right off the bat. _Must be in the Stark blood_, thought Steve. The Captain was amused, but at the same time uncomfortable with the amount of attention that Tony was giving him. It was like all the boy had heard growing up was 'Captain this' or 'Captain that', and Steve got the feeling that Howard wasn't around a lot. Well, if that was the case, he hope he lived up to the kid-inventor's expectations.

Bruce was another story though. He stayed back and kept an eye on Tony, not saying a word. Loki kept a careful watch on him as he watched Tony. When the heroes introduced themselves to him personally (again, not including Hawkeye), he would stand up straight and clearly define his personal space with crossed arms and raised eyebrows. With Natasha, he would deflate a bit, hunch his shoulders, and be extra polite. It…wasn't exactly what Loki had expected of a young Banner.

In fact, neither child was what he would have expected. This means that there could be some interesting repercussions when they returned to their adult selves. Now all they had to do was figure out how to make that happen. Loki refused to take care of Tony through his teenage years.

* * *

**I don't think anyone could handle a teenage Tony. Except, maybe...Pepper. ;)**

**Please review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

They Come on White Horses: Chapter 5

Requested by: NoVacancyMind and many wonderful others  
Sequel to Knights.

**Graduated! Really happy :) Only a few more things to wrap up, before my days are completely free to write. :) TO those who were wondering, I am hoping to have Steve and Tony be close when he's little. I imagine there was a time when Tony loved hearing about the great Captain America, before he started growing bitter.**

**Please enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Never will. So sad.**

**Bitter**

When Tony yawned for the sixth time in ten minutes, Loki confusedly checked the clock. His eyes popped out of his head as he read four fifty in the morning. Just seeing the time confirmed hit him with exhaustion as well. That meant the little ones would be much more tired than he. He should have realized it when the most of the team had wandered off.

"Well, I think it's time for bed. Come. I am sure Jarvis can direct us to suitable rooms for you both." Tony pouted and clung to Steve, who was half asleep on the couch.

"But…I wanna stay with Capt'n Ameri…ca." Loki walked over and scooped the little boy up into his arms easily.

"The Captain has to get rest too, so for now, it would be best if you and Bruce were to go to bed. I bet you're more tired than you think." Tony kept trying to deny it, while Loki went to get Bruce. The six year old was curled up in the corner of an arm chair, almost asleep and fighting desperately to stay awake.

"Bruce. It's time for bed." Bruce popped up immediately, tensing before relaxing seeing that it was just Loki and Tony. The boy then nodded, and got down from the chair. Loki smiled and put a hand on the boy's wild mess of hair.

"Jarvis, is there an available room next to mine?" He wanted to keep them close just in case. Out of all of the grown men and women in the tower, he seemed to be the only one accustomed to taking care of children.

"_Yes, Mr. Loki. There is an available room to the right of your own." _Loki nodded, and took Bruce's hand and got Tony more securely settled on his hip before going to the elevator. Their rooms were four floors up, and were fully equipped with furniture and toiletries. With Tony now practically drooling on his shoulder, he opened the door to what would be the boys' room. Bringing them into the attached bathroom, he looked to Bruce.

"I trust you can brush your teeth yourself while I look for some sleep ware for you and Anthony?" Bruce nodded sleepily and immediately did as he was told. Loki smiled and set Tony down on the bed. He searched through the drawers first, and was only able to find some large shirts that would work. It was not strange to him, as when he and Thor were children that was essentially what they wore to bed. He turned and found Tony already asleep. Loki smirked at the boy.

"Not tired, indeed." Loki opened the bathroom door and was pleased to find Bruce had finished brushing his teeth. He held out a shirt for him.

"This was all I could find for now. Myself, or one of the others will acquire clothing for you and Anthony soon. Now, get changed and get in bed." Bruce nodded again, and Loki closed the door. Loki spent the next few minutes wrestling a limp Tony out of and into his clothes. The boy was being entirely uncooperative. Finally, he completed the task and settled the boy under the covers, deciding to skip his teeth brushing just for tonight. Bruce came out of the bathroom then, and crawled under the covers beside him. Loki smiled and tucked the two in. Unable to resist, he bent and kissed them each on the forehead. Bruce opened his eyes and looked surprised, before he gave him a sleepy smile. As Loki turned to leave, Tony rolled over and curled into Bruce. The older boy wrapped his arms around the younger and soon they were both out like a light. Loki closed the door as quietly as he could and went into his own.

Finally settled into his bed, Loki gave Jarvis a command before he also passed out.

"Jarvis, alert me if Bruce or Anthony wakes." He lost consciousness before he could hear Jarvis's reply.

Loki was in the midst of a very strange dream about Tony being a prince, Bruce a frightened green puppy and himself dressed as a Midgardian butler, when he was woken by Jarvis.

"_Mr. Loki, Mr. Banner and Young Sir are awake and are hungry. Also, Mr. Odinson is wondering if you are alright?" _Loki slowly pushed himself up and tried to rub the exhaustion from his eyes. He yawned and blinked at the small nightstand clock and was pleased to see that he and the children were able to get a good eight hours of sleep. It was early afternoon, so he hoped they would still be tired and fall asleep tonight to straighten out their sleep schedules. Being as young as they were, Loki had a feeling that that might not be a problem. He groaned as he climbed out of bed and got changed. Loki found that he rather liked Midgardian clothing. It was much more comfortable than the many layers of Asgardian wear, and he was not afraid of having two young boys ruin a simple t-shirt and jeans. Speaking of clothing,

"Jarvis, have you alerted Ms. Potts to the situation?" They were in for a maelstrom if she hadn't been informed immediately.

_"Yes, Mr. Loki. She was informed last night soon after the accident in the lab. She has already done the necessary shopping for clothing and appropriate food items. Ms. Potts has left them in the kitchen and outside of their room. She requested to be informed immediately when they were awake and ready for a visitor." _Loki made a note to grovel at the woman's feet if she would allow it. He was not allowed out of the tower without a chaperone, and even then he would be watching the children and too busy to really get any shopping done. All of the Avengers (sans Romanoff, perhaps) would be completely ignorant as to what to buy a child. Ms. Potts was a life saver. He could definitely see why Tony kept her around.

Loki, dressed and groomed, exited his room and went right next-door. There were, as promised, many bags and boxes of children's apparel and shoes beside their door. He knocked and was called in with an excited, and high pitched, 'Come in!' Loki smiled and entered. With the door open, he transferred the bags into their room and settled them near the dresser. When he looked up he saw Bruce sitting calmly on the bed and Tony smiling broadly and bouncing on it excitedly.

"Good afternoon. I trust you two slept well?" They both nodded and Tony declared,

"We're hungry!" Loki put his hands on his hips and gave him a mock glare.

"We use our manners, Mr. Stark. If you are hungry what do you say?" Tony seemed taken aback for a moment, not used to being reprimanded, and seemed to think really hard about it. He started to get frustrated, but then a little light bulb came on over his head.

"Please! Please can we have food!" Tony was very proud of himself, and even Bruce was smiling at Tony's smug little face. Loki laughed and plucked Tony off of the bed.

"It is 'may I', but I think I can let that one go for now. But before we go anywhere out of this room, I think we should go through those bags over there and find something for you to where." Bruce and Tony's eyes got really big when they saw all of the bags and boxes, but were eager to go through them.

"It's like Christmas!" Tony ran forward and was buried in clothing in two seconds flat. Bruce, however, hung back. Loki tilted his heads towards the heaps of clothing.

"Those are for you as well, Bruce. Pepper should have gotten enough for both of you." Bruce raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Really?" Loki's own brows furrowed for a moment, before smoothing into a encouraging smile.

"Yes, of course. Come. I will help you find something that fits." Loki held out his hand, and Bruce very hesitantly took a hold of it. Together, they corralled Tony (getting the underwear off of his head), and separated the clothing into things for Bruce and things for Tony. The two boys picked something to wear, and Loki waited for them to get changed in the bathroom. He sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed his temples, an exhaustion headache starting to brew. Having his magic blocked caused a buzzing in his skull, and put his teeth on edge.

"We're ready!" Loki looked up and plastered another smile on his face.

"I can see that. Very well done. Now, I believe you two said something about food?" Tony nodded emphatically and Loki grabbed his hand before he just ran out of the room. Together, they rode the elevator down and walked into the kitchen. Jarvis must have alerted them, because all of the Avengers were there waiting for them, including Ms. Potts.

"Steve!" Tony slipped from Loki's grasp and ran towards the super soldier. Steve picked him up and shot Clint a glare when the man laughed at how enthusiastic Tony was. Loki felt Bruce move closer to his leg, and he laid a hand on his head and patted his hair.

"Bruce, why don't you have a seat at the table, and I will make you something to eat. Is there anything in particular you want?" Bruce shrugged and sat at the table, eyes glued to the clean wood. Before Loki went to make them a late lunch, however, he stopped next to a stunned Pepper Potts.

"I thank you, Lady Potts, for bringing the boys clothing. I don't think bed sheets and overlarge shirts would have sufficed for long." Pepper tore her eyes away from the four-year-old Tony, who was explaining to the Captain all that he had learned about circuit boards and robots from his dad, and turned to Loki.

"Yes, well, I didn't believe Jarvis at first. He had to show me footage…but once I saw it was true, I knew the tower wasn't equipped for two little boys. I guess I should thank you for looking after them. I don't think the others would be able to…handle children." Loki was a little surprised at the sincere gratefulness and trust in her voice, and it must have showed on her face.

"Tony explained to me all about your little mind scramble the night you showed up here. He also showed me some 'Secret SHEILD' footage of you and the little girl, before Thor took you back to Asgard. You handled her well. Do you have children?" Loki got a far away look in his eyes, and he could feel the way the room shifted as the adults strained to hear and act like they weren't. Loki sensed the tension rolling off of Thor as the Thunderer expected the question to set him off in a way. But he only gave a bitter smile and nodded.

"I do." He turned to walk away, and aimed his parting words over his shoulder. "And I miss them terribly."

* * *

**Why Loki is so good with kids... I don't plan on bringing the kids in as characters, if anything they will only be mentioned.**

**Please review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

They Come on White Horses: Chapter 6

Requested by: NoVacancyMind and many wonderful others  
Sequel to Knights.

**Finally, officially done with all things high school related! Now I can focus on writing in between trips and things. :) **

**Please enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Never will. So sad.**

**Something's Off**

Loki was sitting on one end of a large couch with Bruce, tense beside him. They were sharing a bowl of popcorn, while Tony and Captain America sat together on the other end and shared their own bowl. Well, tried to, as Tony was in Cap's lap and was hogging the whole bowl. Pepper sat between the two pairs, and kept an eye on Tony and Steve. Steve had a big smile on his face that got bigger whenever Tony got excited or laughed at something on the screen. The rest of the Avengers were seated on the floor, so as not to crowd Bruce and make him nervous. Clint sat as far away from Loki as he could, while still being in the room. It was four in the afternoon, and they were currently watching _Finding Nemo. _

Loki was hoping that he could run the children around with a game or something, so that they would sleep tonight and get back on a normal sleep cycle.

A spike of pain went through Loki's head, and he winced slightly, bringing a hand up to rub his forehead, bracelet sliding down his skinny wrist. Bruce looked up at the motion and bit his lip before asking,

"Are you okay?" Loki was startled by the whisper and looked down. He almost laughed at the concern on the boy's face. He leaned down to whisper to Bruce.

"I am fine, thank you. Only a little headache." Bruce nodded and looked back to the movie, though Loki felt him relax a bit. They sat in near silence for the rest of the movie, though Tony kept giggling and whispering loudly to Steve. When the movie had finished, the dimmed lights came back on and the group on the floor collectively stirred. Loki raised a brow as he saw Tony reach up and whisper something in Steve's ear. Steve smiled and nodded as Tony pulled away and the boy cried out in excitement. He jumped off of the Captain's lap and ran to Loki.

"Can I please play with Captain America, Loki? Please please please!" Loki laughed and smiled.

"Yes. As long as you have a lot of fun." Tony jumped up and down yelling, before running back to Steve and pulling his arm.

"He said yes! Come on." Tony stopped in front of Bruce and Loki and looked to Bruce, a big smile across his face.

"Bruce, come on. Let's play with Captain America." The boy seemed very hesitant and shy with Steve standing before him. Loki leaned in close to encourage the boy.

"Why don't you play with them, Bruce? I'm sure you'll have fun." Bruce looked up at Loki, and at his prodding smile, he nodded to Tony and was promptly pulled off of the couch.

"Be careful!" Loki shook his head as Tony dragged both of them down the hallway. As soon as they left, he stood and started to walk away.

"And where do you think _you're_ going?" Loki stopped and turned to face an angry Hawkeye. The man was standing with his hands clenched into fists down at his sides. Loki was not impressed and raised an eyebrow at the man.

"I was going to go down to the lab to-" Clint stepped forward, threateningly.

"To get rid of the evidence? Oh no, I'm not letting you out of my sight after what you did to Stark and Banner." Now both eyebrows were raised and Loki put his hands on his hips.

"You think _I_ did this?" Clint crossed his arms and nodded.

"Who else could have done something like that?" Loki closed his eyes, shook his head and sighed.

"My magic is blocked you imbecile, and whatever happened reeks of magic. Now, I am going to go down to the lab and examine it-" Natasha interrupted him.

"I've already been down there. There's nothing there that indicates-" Loki exploded.

"Well, you're not a sorcerer are you!? You don't know what to look for, and I do. If Anthony or Bruce need me, you know where to find me." Loki stalked out of the room, trying to leave the tension behind him. Unfortunately, he heard footsteps behind him not two minutes later. He knew who it was right away.

"What do you want, Thor? Were you sent to keep an eye on me?" Loki kept walking away, refusing to look at his 'brother'. Thor quickly caught up to him and was walking step by step beside him.

"No, Brother. I…I wanted to ask you if you are alright?" They reached the lab, and Loki set to work immediately.

"Why wouldn't I be, Thor? I am only bound like a dog, trapped in a tower with _you_ and that idiot Bird-man, and now have to take care of two children, whilst my own are either dead or trapped due to your father's 'wisdom'. You couldn't possibly think me anything but of the cheeriest countenance." Thor winced at the mention of his nephews and nieces. At the time, he had trusted the All-Father's judgement completely, but now…now he could only see the pain it brought his brother. Instead of pursuing a line of conversation that he knew would only end in shouting, he changed the subject.

"What are you hoping to find?" Loki sighed and knelt to examine the floor where what appeared to have been an explosion occurred.

"Something, Thor. Something." Loki would not admit that it had scared him when he heard the explosion, fearing the worst. He knew that Bruce would have likely survived, having the Hulk to protect him, but Tony, there is always the chance….but that didn't happen. So now, he would try to find out what had happened to his…his wards. He spotted something then, in the center of the blast scorch marks.

Loki ran his fingers through a fine line of yellow residue, not unlike pollen. He was scrutinizing it when a crying met his ears.

"Loki." He was on his feet in an instant. Thor had called his attention to Steve, who was coming down the hall with Bruce at his heels and a crying Tony in his arms. Loki rushed forward and took Tony from him. Steve readily handed him over.

"What happened!?" Loki went from glaring at Steve to checking Tony over. The Captain seemed frazzled, worried and concerned all at the same time.

"We were playing tag and Tony was running and he tripped and hit the corner of a coffee table." Bruce was standing by Loki, looking up at Tony and looking as if he was going to cry at any minute as well. Loki brought Tony into the 'infirmary' room, set up conveniently close to the lab, and set him down on the closest table.

"Anthony, calm down, child. Where does it hurt?" Tony didn't stop crying, but he pointed to his head. Loki gently ran his fingers through Tony's soft, chocolate brown curls feeling for the wound. When he found it, Tony's whimpered and tried to pull away.

"Shhh. You are fine. It's just a little bump. Look, not even bleeding." Loki held out his fingers for the child's inspection. Tony had calmed a bit while Loki ran his fingers through his hair and now that Loki had told him everything was okay, he quieted completely. Loki picked him back up, and rubbed his hand up and down his back. Tony hiccuped occasionally, and they all walked back upstairs together. As soon as the three left upstairs saw them they rushed forward.

"What did you do?!" Loki glared at Clint as his raised voice scared both of the boys.

"I did nothing." Pepper's eyes were wide with concern.

"Are they alright?" Loki nodded and sat on the couch with Tony cradled in his lap. Bruce climbed up next to him and put an arm around Tony.

"Yes. Anthony and Bruce were playing with the Captain, and Anthony fell and hit his head. I suspect he was scared more than anything, though he will have a good bump on his head for a little while." Tony shook his head into Loki's chest.

"Wasn't, hic, scared." Loki rubbed his back again and smiled.

"Of course you weren't." He would have said something else, but they were interrupted by Jarvis.

"_Sirs_, _Director Fury is on his way up. He says he wants to speak to 'the-"_

_ "_The two little midgets who used to be the smartest people on my team." They all stood to face Fury. Bruce was as stiff as a metal pole, and Tony had fallen completely silent. Pepper looked around at no one making any move to start a conversation, so she stepped forward.

"How are things, Director? As you can see, everything is fine." It felt like a bucket of cold water had been thrown over all of them as Fury raised an eyebrow and slowly stepped forward.

"Fine? You think this is 'fine', Ms. Potts? I don't see anything about this situation that could be called 'fine'." Loki slowly stood, maneuvering Bruce behind him and securing Tony closer to himself in his arms and got between him and the Director as the man stopped a foot from them.

"Step aside." Loki felt that something was really off in the man's tone and knew he should do nothing of the sort. Poor Bruce was shaking like a leaf behind him, and that was unacceptable.

"No. I think you should step back, Director."

"Something happened to them. It's my job to figure out what, and my group of fancy scientists think they can figure it out if they have the boys with them." Fury snarled at Loki and lifted a hand to forcibly move him aside.

"Sir." Fury stopped when Steve called out, his strong voice demanding obedience. "I would think before you try that." Fury growled, but put his arm down. He looked at Tony then at Bruce. Loki pushed the boy farther behind him.

"You're scaring him." Fury shot one more glare at Loki, before turning and stalking out of the room. Air flooded the room once the man was gone. Loki sat back down and pulled Bruce up to join Tony in his lap.

"Are you alright?" Bruce was pale as a ghost and shaking, but he still nodded. Loki nodded, smiled at him then gently pulled him into a hug.

"The Man of Fury was being unduly harsh." Thor was twirling Mjolnir around in his hand and was looking to the doorway that Fury had just walked out through.

"I agree. Anthony, are you okay?" Tony was equally pale to Bruce and still quiet as he nodded.

"We talked to him about the situation. He shouldn't have just barged in here like that. Something's up." Loki saw how shaken the two boys were, and seeing that the time was five thirty, he decided a small, quiet dinner and then bed were in order. So, he stood and took Bruce's hand in his free one.

"Well, whatever it is, these two need to eat and then get some sleep. It has been a bit too exciting of a day for them." No one argued, not even Clint, and both Steve and Pepper said an early goodnight to the boys, knowing they wouldn't be seeing them again that evening. Loki and the boys left the room, quiet and subdued. He had a bad feeling about what had just happened.

Something very strange was going on.

* * *

**Loki going all Papa Bear, but refusing to acknowledge to himself how much he cares for Tony and Bruce even when they were adults. :) This story wasn't originally going to have much of a plot line, or this much angst, but I can't help myself. ;) I am an angsty writer. :) **

**Please review! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

They Come on White Horses: Chapter 7

Requested by: NoVacancyMind and many wonderful others  
Sequel to Knights.

**Like I said, this story has gotten a bit more angsty than I originally planned, but plenty of fluff as well hopefully. I have heard multiple requests for at least 1 of Loki's kids making an appearance, so I think that will ****happen, but only briefly. **

**Anyway, on to the fluff. Some brotherly love here and crying and Loki figuring things out. :)**

**Please enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Never will. So sad.**

**Brothers Know**

Loki was getting the boys into their pajamas (which was eerie with how quiet they were both being) , when their was a knock on the door. Surprised, Loki straightened and asked Bruce to help Tony finish getting dressed, while he answered the door. He opened it, and found Steve and Thor standing on the other side bearing a small feast. Loki just stood there for a moment, then put a hand on his hip.

"As far as I know Anthony and Bruce are four and six year old children, not Volstagg." Thor chuckled while Steve looked confused, but accepted it. The captain shrugged.

"We figured you had your hands full already, so we made dinner for all three of you. Thor says you haven't been eating as much as you should have, especially with you magic…blocked." Loki's hand instinctively went to his bracelets. He was managing to ignore the constant dull throb and buzzing, but whenever he relaxed, it came to the forefront. Loki was about to protest all of the food when his stomach growled. Thor smirked at him, and Loki scowled as he stepped aside to let them into the room.

Tony didn't run to Steve as he normally would, but he did smile at him and slowly wrap his little arms around the super soldier's knees. Steve bent at an awkward angle to put the food down, then bent over again to pick Tony up into his arms. Loki almost wished he had a camera as the Captain started to sway back and forth as he spoke to the four year old in a soft voice. Thor knelt in front of Bruce, but was wise enough (_For once-_Loki) to not get too close.

"Are you alright, Friend Bruce? The Man of Fury was out of line today. I hope he did not scare you too terribly." Bruce shook his head, but didn't say anything. Thor nodded and smiled at the young boy.

"I am glad, but for my own assurance, may I embrace you? I did much the same with my younger brother when he was scared." Loki inwardly rolled his eyes, but was also secretly grateful to Thor for being so patient and gentle with Bruce as Steve was with Tony. Bruce seemed very hesitant, and shot a glance at Loki. The Norse god smiled at him.

"He is no where near as intimidating as he looks. In fact, most of that muscle is fluff, much like what is between his ears." This made Bruce smile a bit, and though he bit his lower lip in anxiety, he slowly nodded and let Thor wrap him in a hug. Thor held onto the boy and let go once he felt him growing restless and nervous.

"Thank you, Bruce. Now I feel much better." Bruce nodded and gave him a small smile.

"Your welcome." Loki came up next to Bruce and the boy wrapped his arms around one of his legs much like how Tony had earlier to Steve. Loki smiled and patted the boy's head before running his fingers through his brown curls.

"Are you hungry, Bruce? Thor and Steve brought us some food to eat before bed." Bruce nodded again and leaned further into Loki's leg.

"Alright. We'll have a little picnic in here." He went over to the dresser and pulled out an extra blanket from one of the bottom drawers. Shooing Thor out of the way, he then laid it out on the floor and grabbed some plates of food. Steve wandered over with Tony in his arms, and they all sat themselves down on the blanket. The Captain took some grapes and cheese cubes and offered them to Tony. Loki set aside some food for Bruce, making sure he ate; and Thor did the same to Loki, just in a much bigger portion. They all ate and chatted about menial things, whilst Thor watched his younger brother like a hawk to ensure he ate what he should. Loki would have thrown Thor out if he hadn't been so good with Bruce a few minutes before. As it was, the food really was helping. Loki was feeling significantly better, more relaxed and overall healthier. He honestly hadn't realized how little he truly had eaten since this whole thing happened until Thor had so graciously pointed it out. Thor had pointedly watched him until he had eaten at least an entire plate full. He had then proceeded to eat the contents of another plate until he was satisfied. Looking over at the boys, he found that they had eaten good portions and their eyes were drooping despite how hard they fought.

"Well, we must thank you two for providing such a meal for us, but I think it is time these two went to sleep. Say goodnight to the Captain and Thor, Bruce, Anthony." Bruce gave a quiet goodnight and all Tony managed was a slurred and mumbled something or other. Steve smiled fondly at the tiny scientists and stood.

"Goodnight, you two. Don't let the bed bugs bite." He grabbed up all of the plates and left the room, leaving Thor behind with his brother and the boys. Loki stood as well to shuffle the boys into bed.

"Thor, it is time for them to rest. You do intend to leave don't you?" Thor nodded and then surprised Loki by laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Brother, I must say that I am very proud of you for doing this. Taking care of the young Banner and Stark. I know how hard it is for you to be separated from your own children, and now forced to take care of others….I am sorry." Loki stood stunned for a few moments. He had never known Thor to be so considerate and wise. Midgard truly had changed him then. In lieu of an answer, Loki only offered Thor a nod, but luckily that was all the man seemed to need for now. He smiled, patted the back of his neck and left the room. Loki stared at the door for only a second, before tucking the young boys in.

"Goodnight, Little Ones." He kissed them on the forehead and watched them curl into each other, seeking comfort subconsciously. Despite the joking way Tony referred to his relationship with Banner as 'Science Bros', Loki could see the trust and true brotherhood that had erupted between the two in such a short period of time. Loki smiled down on them one more time before going to his own chambers.

* * *

Loki knew he should be taking better care of himself, but it wasn't an easy thing. He had been living in…less than ideal conditions between his fall from the Bifrost and his capture on Midgard. When he was returned to said realm, he spent his first week on a Tony Stark schedule, which consisted of two to three hour naps every other day and mostly coffee and the occasional junk food in between naps. Following this is an accident in the lab, which results in him having to take care of two young boys. So, needless to say, Loki was not in the best of health. He felt bone weary and the dinner Thor had made him eat only then made him realize how hungry he truly was. However, his stomach ached from eating so much after so long of lacking sustenance.

Despite his exhaustion, Loki was having a hard time sleeping. He loved his mother dearly, but now with the bees rattling his skull and the ants crawling through his veins, he was having a hard time remembering those happy feelings. Loki knew his mother cared for him, otherwise she would not have gone to the trouble of creating the bracelets for him. He tried to ignore it, but he could only do so much. In the end, Loki's only option was to lay there until his exhaustion became too much and he passed out.

Thankfully, that point came soon.

Unfortunately, he was woken about an hour later by faint crying.

_"Mr. Loki, Young Sir is very upset and is asking for you. Young Mr. Banner is quickly becoming distraught as well."_ Loki was swinging his feet out of bed immediately and throwing a t-shirt on over his bare chest.

"What is the matter? Is one of the hurt?" Loki was afraid that perhaps the injury Tony had gotten earlier that day was actually more serious than he had thought.

"_No, Mr. Loki. It appears that they were both experiencing nightmares, and Young Sir is frightened. Young Mr. Banner is also frightened, but for Young Sir as well." _Loki's breath slowed, though he didn't really recall it having sped up in the first place. Nightmares he could handle. Him making a mistake and possibly hurting a child further was not something he could handle.

Loki quietly crept into the boys' room and approached the bed.

"Anthony? Bruce? Is everything alright?" Both boys were clinging to each other and crying. When Tony saw Loki, he let go of Bruce and made grabby hands. Loki crawled up the large bed to them and settled himself between the two. He cuddled them both close to his chest and soothed them as best he could. Rubbing his hands up and down their backs, he let them cry. Loki had a feeling that neither Tony nor Bruce had gotten much, if any, love or comfort when they were children. Once they had calmed down to only a few hiccups, he kissed each of them on the tops of their heads.

"Would you like to tell me what you dreamt about? It will help you go back to sleep." The two boys were quiet for a moment, before speaking at the same time.

"D-daddy."

"Dad." They popped their heads up and looked at each other in surprise. Loki felt a small fire burning in his gut at both the boys' fathers for giving them reasons to have nightmares and Fury for scaring them so badly. His grip around the boys grew tighter, and they snuggled closer into his chest. Tony spoke then, in a quiet whisper.

"Is..is you daddy mean sometimes too?" Bruce nodded and replied,

"Yeah. He yells and…and h-hurts me." Tony's eyes got big and he held a hand out to Bruce. The older boy took it, and they kept a hold of each other as Loki kept a hold of them both.

"Anthony, does your father hurt you as well?" He didn't want to know, but he had to know.

"My daddy doesn't hurt me. He..he drinks stuff and gets really mean. He yells and calls me names and stupid. Then he cries. He says he lost his friend, his friend Steve. I thought-I thought if I could bring Steve back, Daddy would be happy again." Tony was sobbing once more, soaking the front of Loki's sleep shirt, not that he really minded all that much. Loki continued to rub the boy's back.

"And, Bruce? Why does your father hurt you?" Bruce sniffled quietly and mumbled into Loki's chest.

"He…he says I'm a monster. A freak. Thinks he can…hit the monster out of m-me." Loki knew then how much he cared for these two boys. His heart ached at the thought of any child being treated as these two were, but Loki finally realized how special Tony and Bruce were to him. They took him under their wings when he first arrived after attacking Midgard. They didn't treat him differently than anyone else, despite his actions (though Bruce was understandably wary at first). In all honesty, they were his only two true friends. (Outside his brother, though Loki would never count Thor.) Therefore, Loki would now see this as an opportunity to help his friends. Their childhoods had obviously not been pleasant, so he would make sure that before they changed back, they got some good memories to block out the bad. He stared at the far wall as he cleared his throat and spoke to them.

"Anthony, you are a brilliant, sweet little boy. Your father was wrong to say those things to you. He may have been upset or hurt, but that is no excuse. And Bruce, you are just as sweet. You are strong and caring. You deserve to be taken care of, protected, not hurt just like how you are always protecting Anthony. Your father does not deserve you if he cannot see that. You boys are…very special to me, and I promise that I will never hurt you like they did." They were silent for a few moments, then…

"Really?" Loki could not help the happy chuckle that escaped at such an innocent, hope-filled question.

"Yes, _really._" He could feel the boys smiling against him, and a tear fell from his eye when he heard a muffled,

"I love you…" Loki had to clear his throat so it would work properly. He kissed both Tony and Bruce on the head again and replied,

"I love you too. Both of you." They held each other for the rest of the night, falling asleep in each others' arms.

* * *

**Now that Loki's admitted he likes them, I have a feeling he'll get more Papa Loki on them. :) Excited to see where this goes!**

**Please review! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

They Come on White Horses: Chapter 8

Requested by: NoVacancyMind and many wonderful others  
Sequel to Knights.

**This story is moving along nicely. These three really are adorable. Whenever I wish someone would write a certain kind of fanfic and can't find a good one, I decide to write my own. I wished there was a story about Loki taking care of turned-child Avengers, couldn't find one, so I write this. Glad to hear that you all enjoy it. :)**

**Please enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Never will. So sad.**

**Recognizable**

Loki woke slowly, his eyelids feeling heavier than normal. He panicked for a moment, when he felt a pressure on his chest, but the sound of soft snores brought back memories of the night previous. Sunlight was streaming through the partially opened curtains and landing across the expanse of the bed. Loki lifted one arm, the cold bracelet sliding down, and rubbed across his eyes. The buzzing in his skull seemed to have amplified overnight, and his bones ached as if racked with fever.

"Jarvis? What time is it?" The raven haired man did his best to not jostle the two little ones using him for a pillow as he reoriented himself.

"It is eight forty-two, Mr. Loki." Jarvis kept his volume considerately low for Tony and Bruce. Loki nodded, and though he hated the thought, he knew he must wake them. Ever so gently, he rubbed their backs and shook them.

"Anthony, Bruce, it is time for you to wake. There is a new day ahead of us." It took a few more gently shakes, before either boy started to stir. Tony lifted his head rather quickly, and Loki deftly avoided getting his teeth smashed by the four year old's flying head and ignored the drool on his night shirt.

"Hmm?" Loki chuckled softly at the boy's half aware eyes and wild curls.

"I said it is time to wake up, child." Bruce stretched before he slowly lifted his head and took in his surroundings. It made Loki unspeakably happy that even as the boys became completely aware of their situation, neither of them pulled away from him. They seemed content to stay curled up in his sides forever. And to be perfectly honest, Loki would be just fine with that.

"Are you two hungry? It is time for breakfast." That got Tony bouncing out of bed, fully awake and ready to go. Bruce hung back. Loki gave him a curious look.

"Are you not hungry, Bruce? Are you feeling well?" Bruce looked up at him, and Loki was startled to see tears in the boy's eyes in conjunction with the brightest smile Loki had ever seen on Bruce's face. Loki was stunned even more, when Bruce hugged him as tight as those Midgardian constricting snakes, and buried his face in Loki's neck.

"Thank you," he breathed out. Loki slowly wrapped his arms around the boy and they sat there for a few moments, enjoying each others embrace. That is, until Tony bounced back on the bed, jostling them.

"Come on, Bruce, Loki! Breakfast!" Loki chuckled, and Bruce smiled as they let go, and the six year old slid off the bed. Tony jumped off and ran to the door. Loki shook his head at the younger boy's antics and slowly got out of the bed to guide them to the kitchen. He would have gone faster, but his body protested even small movements. The two boys raced down the hallway together, giggling as they went. Loki walked after them, trusting them to wait for him if they got lost.

Apparently, they didn't need his help, as they were seated at the team dining table by the time he reached the kitchen. Steve was showing Thor how to make pancakes without imbedding them into the ceiling, and Natasha and Clint were seated together at the counter bar, drinking coffee and observing. Black Widow had a faint smile on her face as she watched the boys chat excitedly with each other.

Steve turned and flashed Loki a smile when he entered.

"Geez, what did you do? Those two are practically bonkers." Clint snorted at the Captain's turn of phrase while Thor looked at him curiously. Loki, seeing Thor's confusion, clarified for him.

"He means they are very excited and, 'hyper' I believe the modern word is." Steve nodded, and Loki gave up when Thor just got more confused at the Midgardian slang. "I merely made the mistake of making sure they got an appropriate amount of sleep. They are sure to be little bilgesnipe today." It sounded exasperated, but Loki's fond smile took any offense from the words. Steve came over with some pancakes and set them in front of the boys.

"Is that true? You two get some good shut-eye?" They nodded, smiles growing bigger upon seeing the pancakes.

"Yeah. Loki slept with us." Loki had to bite his lip to keep from laughing when Clint spewed his coffee across the counter.

"He, what?!" Natasha rolled her eyes and shoved a roll of paper towels at her fellow SHIELD agent. As Thor walked over with two plates piled high with pancakes and bacon and eggs, placing one in front of his brother and the other in front of himself, he turned to Barton, confused once more.

"Is it that unusual for children to sleep together with their parental figure? Loki and I snuck into bed with our parents for as long as we could growing up. Loki was often plagued with nightmares." Loki jabbed Thor's arm with a fork, though it did nothing but bend his utensil.

"So it was always me that called for the guards and Mother and Father when I had a nightmare?" Thor laughed and hit Loki on the back, jarring the younger's body painfully.

"I was convinced more than once that Frost Giants were in our room." Loki snorted.

"Well, you weren't wrong." There was a bit of an awkward silence between the two for a few moments.

"Yes…well, that is no longer a concern! You are my brother and a prince of Asgard, no matter your heritage!" Loki suddenly found himself wrapped up in a bone crushing hug, and he had to bite his lip to contain a groan of pain. Thor thankfully released him quickly, and Loki mock-scowled at Tony and Bruce who were giggling at the funny display.

"Oh? What do you two find so funny?" Tony and Bruce laughed harder at Loki's silly expression. Steve came over and sat next to Tony, ruffling the boy's hair.

"Stop laughing at Loki, you two. I bet you'd look silly if your big brother hugged you like that." The two boys stopped laughing, but the smiles never left their faces.

"But was everything alright last night? Why did you have to sleep with them?" Loki ran his fingers through Bruce's hair as the boy's got quiet.

"The encounter with Director Fury yesterday scared them, and caused them to have nightmares last night. Jarvis woke me up and told me they were asking for me." The other adults (sans Clint) nodded their understanding.

"How do you know they weren't having nightmares about you?" Loki opened his mouth to retort, but Tony beat him to it.

"We didn't have nightmares about Loki, 'cause Loki's nice. Bruce and I love Loki. Stop being mean to him!" Loki's jaw dropped as both boys were now actively glaring at the archer. Steve and Thor were struck speechless, while Clint was left opening and closing him mouth like a fish. Natasha on the other hand was biting the inside of her cheek to stop herself from laughing. She really cared about Clint, but sometimes he didn't know when to shut up. And now he got his butt handed to him by some toddlers. The archer slowly stood and left the room without another word.

Tony went back to eating his pancakes, satisfied that he had gotten his point across. Bruce smiled at Loki and patted him on the arm. The trickster was still a bit in shock, but was shaken out of it by Thor laying his hand on the back of his neck and leaning in so only Loki could hear him.

"You aren't a monster, if you can inspire such small children to stand up for you." Loki cleared his throat, shook his head and smiled at the boys.

"Once you two are finished, I need to do some…work downstairs in the lab. You can play with Steve and Thor for those few hours, and then I promise we can do whatever you want." Loki thought about his words for a moment. "As long as it doesn't involve going outside." Tony seemed to deflate when Loki said that, and Bruce gave him the most pitiful puppy dog eyes the trickster had ever seen (and he lived with Thor for centuries, so that's saying something).

"But why can't we go outside?" Loki sighed, set down his fork and ran his fingers through Bruce's curls.

"I know you two would love fresh air, but I am saying this only to keep you safe. Do you trust me?" Both boys looked saddened, but nodded to the question nonetheless.

"Then you can trust that I would never keep such a beautiful day from you unless there was a _very_ good reason. Now, finish your breakfast. Anthony, don't play with your food." The boys did as they were told, but no longer in such good spirits. Seeing that even the prospect of playing with Captain America wasn't cheering Tony up, a new idea popped into Loki's head.

"Captain, how about in three hours you bring them down to the lab. Then they can be with me, and I can show them a lot of science." Bruce and Tony perked up immediately, and Thor slapped Loki on the back again.

"That is a wonderful idea, Loki! They love science!" Loki hid his grimace as best he could as he stood. He placed his plate in the Stark dishwasher before saying goodbye to the boys and heading downstairs. However, the prospect of stairs, even if they were going down, did not seem like a good idea.

So, Loki took the elevator down, getting him a raised eyebrow from Thor, which he waved off before the doors closed.

"Jarvis, can you find out what _exactly_ Anthony and Bruce were working on before the explosion?"

"_Of course, Mr. Loki," _the AI responded, a bit indignantly. Loki only had to wait until he was in the lab for Jarvis to start giving him the requested information.

"_Dr. Banner was working on isolating the infected gamma cells in his blood. He was going to try pulling them apart and seeing if the internal compounds could be used for something, some sort of antidote or medicine perhaps, as the Hulk never gets hurt in battle." _Loki wandered over to Bruce's station as Jarvis spoke. There wasn't much left of the equipment, but there were still traces of his blood that he had been testing. Loki moved on to Tony's area.

"_Mr. Stark was still working on replicating your bracelets. He was hoping to be able to incorporate them into his suit, in case they had to fight more magic wielding enemies in the future._" Most of the lab was intact (it was Stark grade equipment after all). The explosion seemed to be directed towards the two scientists. The yellow powder Loki had found the other day was in between both stations and had obviously not been caused by anything either of the two men were working on.

There was a third party. With magic that he recognized.

* * *

**So...Loki doesn't seem to be feeling too good...hmmm...andy ideas where that might lead? ;) More adorable fluff! Stay tuned.**

**Please review! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

They Come on White Horses: Chapter 9

Requested by: NoVacancyMind and many wonderful others  
Sequel to Knights.

**I love you to whoever (sorry bad with names) said I did great characterization! Honestly that is one of my biggest worries, that I will mess up the characters. So thank you SUPER DUPER MUCH! **

**Also, I put a poll up on my profile. I want you guys to decide which plot you want for my next Avengers fic! Like it says on the poll, all of the plots will happen, but I need help deciding which on dot do next. SO please, CHECK IT OUT!**

**Please enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Never will. So sad.**

**How Time Flies**

Loki hadn't realized that three hours had passed until he heard excited little feet running towards him. He had been watching the surveillance footage of the lab on a loop of right before and during the explosion in hopes of confirming his suspicions. He had Jarvis slow it down more and more each time, trying to catch a glimpse of the sorceress. However, all he had managed was to give himself a worse headache and skip eating…again.

Loki was distracted by all of this, when he suddenly found his lap full of little boys.

"Loki!" Tony threw his little arms around his neck and planted a sloppy kiss on his cheek. Bruce just giggled and buried his face in Loki's chest. The trickster smiled and hugged the boys. He looked up to see Steve and Thor hurrying in, as though they had been running after the toddlers. Their faces lit up in bright smiles when they saw that Tony and Bruce had wrapped themselves around the Norse god.

"Guess they found you. They have been watching the clock since breakfast ended. I made sure they ate lunch, and we had fun. But as soon as it hit three hours, those two bolted from the room." Thor nodded.

"Indeed. Young Man of Iron and Dr. Banner were very eager to see you again, Brother." Loki made no remark at Thor's use of the word, and the thunderer felt his heart soar.

"Really? Well, I missed you as well. The lab is pretty safe now, so we should be able to have some fun down here without injury." Thor and Steve left the three to there fun time, but not before Thor caught a good look at how hard his brother was trying to hide his exhaustion. Thor worried that Loki might do himself harm by trying to appear strong for Bruce and Tony.

With the aid of Jarvis, Loki gave the two eager boys a tour of the lab. He made certain they didn't touch anything remotely dangerous, which meant they didn't go near two-thirds of the lab equipment, but he showed them Tony's cars and Iron Man suits and some of Bruce's benign experiments, mostly involving plant life. As seemed to be his habit for the day, Loki lost track of time again, so caught up as he was with the brilliant smiles the boys were giving him as they discussed everything the boys could think of.

Thor and Natasha were the ones to come collect them for dinner late in the evening. Black Widow didn't necessarily smile at the children, but her countenance was pleasant enough to not harbor mistrust in the boys.

"Alright, Boys. Cap is upstairs cooking for all of us. You like spaghetti?" Tony and cheered, and Bruce eagerly followed the assassin out of the lab, but not before he cleaned up their mess as much as he could. Thor stayed behind and watched as it took a great deal of effort for Loki to simply push himself to standing. The thunderer came and looped his arm around Loki's shoulders, startling the younger prince.

"Brother? You are not well. The only times I have ever been able to sneak up on you, you were very sick." Loki huffed and tried and failed to roll Thor's arm off of him.

"I was also a child. You simply surprised me with your atrocious odor." Thor would not be distracted from his aims so easily. He laid a hand on Loki's forehead as he had often seen his mother do when they were children.

"You are warm, Brother. You need to rest, at least." Loki huffed and puffed at Thor's words.

"Thor, I am the only one with experience handling children. If you insist, I will turn in as soon as the boy's go to bed. Now get your weight off of me, before I am flattened beneath you." Thor begrudgingly took his arm off of Loki, and allowed him to walk on his own. He stayed not two inches from him, however, as Loki swayed often and could not be trusted not to end up on the floor. They managed the feat of making it to the elevator, and meeting the others in the dining area without incident. Tony and Bruce had apparently saved a seat for Loki right in between them.

"Loki! Sit here!" Tony scrambled off of his chair and pulled the empty one back for Loki. Loki raised an eyebrow, but smiled at the young inventor and sat in the proffered chair.

"Thank you, Anthony."

"I got you water to drink. Is that okay?" Bruce looked up at him with a tentative smile on his face, seeking approval. Loki would have been suspicious of such kindness, if it had come from anyone else. But from these two, he knew that it was as sincere as it could be.

"That is just fine, Bruce. Thank you as well." Loki made a point of taking a small sip of the water, as Bruce watched. This pleased the boy immensely. Once everyone was seated, (Thor across from Loki and Clint as far away as possible) the boys dug in. The food looked delicious, but just the smell made Loki's stomach roll. Loki made a show of eating for Thor and the boys, but to be honest, he really wasn't up for it. He felt more like just laying his head down on the table and falling asleep for a few days, barring this new bout of nausea allowed it.

Thor was burning holes into Loki's face as his younger brother ate very little and kept a running conversation with both boys. The thunderer did not know what to do. He was not so blind as to notice his brother's suffering and link it with his wearing of the bracelets. However much Thor might want to crush the infernal things, he could not. They were part of Loki's sentence. If Thor destroyed them or even just took them off of his brother's wrists, they both could be accused of treason and face an even worse punishment. This did not hamper Thor's desire to do so, however. But for now, all he could do was try to ease his brother's suffering and hope Odin released him soon.

The meal finished and the adults all took their plates to the kitchen. Thor grabbed Bruce and Tony's plates before Loki could and gave him an innocent smile.

"You have got your hands full, Brother. Allow me." Loki would have smacked Thor's hands away if he would not have hurt himself more than the big oaf in the process.

"Anthony, Bruce, go wash up and get changed for bed. You have tomato sauce all over your faces." Tony grumbled.

"But I'm not tired." Loki sighed.

"You'll notice, Anthony, that I did not say _go_ to bed. I said get changed for bed. If you are good about it and leave in the next ten seconds I will come tell you stories, before I _do_ make you go to sleep" Tony was out of the room in two. Loki chuckled as he watched Bruce try to catch up. He was startled from his thoughts when his own plate was plucked from his hands.

"I will take this for you." Loki did give Thor a scowl then.

"There is no need for you to treat me like a child, Thor." Thor simply shrugged and placed the plate in the sink. Steve was the one actually washing the plates, while Natasha dried. Clint sat on the counter and watched them, periodically putting the plates in the modern-Stark-modified plate holder thing that no one knew what to call it. So basically, he was doing nothing. It didn't take them long to finish, and once they had, Steve motioned for them to gather in the common area.

He turned and faced the group, arms crossed and his face stating that they were about to have a serious discussion.

"Loki, did you find anything while you were down in the lab?" If Loki was surprised at the confidence in the Captain's voice, he didn't show it.

"I only have my suspicions on who the sorcerer may be. There was a sort of powdery residue on the floor in the center of the explosion. When a sorcerer wields his or her magic in small doses, it leaves behind only a minimal disturbance in the balance of the atmosphere. However, when they use it in great amounts or for great violence, it leaves behind a more noticeable mark. For instance, my magic leaves a green frost behind. Eventually, the impressions fade. The more magic, the more noticeable the mark and the longer it stays."

"Who do you think is behind this, Brother?" Loki gave Thor a slightly (_slightly_) sympathetic look.

"The yellow powder is indicative of Amora the Enchantress." Thor, predictably, cringed at the name. Natasha crossed her arms over her chest.

"You two know each other?" Thor rubbed the back of his neck.

"I knew her…for a time. We did not end on good terms." Loki snorted.

"She threatened to rip your head off and feed it to a bilgesnipe. Though, she has threatened me similarly and with much more frequency," he admitted.

"Not friends then.." Thor shook his head, while Loki moved his side to side in a 'sort of, maybe' gesture.

"I taught her a great deal of what she knows, but when she started using those powers to woo Thor, I put an end to it. She has hated me since, but occasionally we have been known to be civil with each other." Steve sighed and dropped his chin down to his chest.

"Okay, so why would she turn Tony and Bruce into children?" Loki simply shrugged. He was too tired for much else.

"You can never be too certain with Amora. She is, as I'm sure the adult Dr. Banner described me, a box of cats. We cannot be sure that she intended that as the outcome. When she is…overwhelmed, her magic tends to deter from her original intentions. She _may _have been trying to kill them, but she has never attacked Midgard before. I see no reason to start now." Before Loki could elaborate further or one of the others could ask another question, Clint spoke up.

"Maybe she was after you." There was a tense silence, as both god and archer assessed each other. After a beat or two, Loki nodded in acknowledgement.

"Perhaps. However, I find that unlikely as even though her magic can go array, she doesn't miss her target." Silence reigned again. So, urged on by his own exhaustion and the knowledge of two waiting children, Loki decided to end their little pow-wow.

"If you'll excuse me. That is all I have for you right now, and Anthony and Bruce are waiting for me." The team let him go, and the moment he was out of sight and earshot, he slumped against a wall. Loki breathed deeply through his nose.

"_Would you like me to call for assistance, Loki?" _ Loki shook his head, until he could catch his breath.

"No, Jarvis. I'm…I just need a moment. Are Anthony and Bruce ready for bed?" Loki pushed himself beck up to standing and started to shuffle down the hallway.

"_…Yes. They are growing restless, and young Sir looks to be close to starting a pillow fight."_ Loki wasn't entirely certain what a pillow fight was, but whatever it was, he did not think they needed to start fighting before they sleep. It took him longer than usual, his bones aching and vision going in and out, but he finally made it to the boys' room. Without knocking he entered, and saw Tony standing on the bed behind Bruce, his pillow raised above his head and ready to strike.

"And what…do we have here?" Bruce smiled innocently, while Tony tried to hide the pillow behind his back.

"Nothing." Loki shook his head and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Well, since it appears that you two are ready for bed as I asked, I will give you a story." Tony cheered, and both boys clambered under the covers, settling in. Loki turned and pulled his legs up on the bed, so he was sitting up parallel to the edge of the bed with his back resting against the headboard.

"Now, where should I begin…"

* * *

**Loki's good at hiding his sickness from the boys. Until he's not...Hmmm ;)**

**Please review! :)**


End file.
